Why did my life end up like this?
by Lozareth24
Summary: Basically Draco saves Harry from being captured they become friends. Hermione and Snape fall in love. MY FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW!


THE BEFRIENDING OF TWO SLYTHERINS

LOVE/ROMANCE PAIRINGS GW/NL, HG/SS AND IS IT LOVE? RW/PP

FRIEND PAIRINGS HP/DM/SS/BZ

LOVE ROMANCE PAIRINGS IN THE NEXT AND LAST YEAR HP/DM, BZ/RW

IF I DO A SEQUAL PAIRINGS WILL REMAIN UNMENTIONED BUT SURPRISES WILL BE EXPECTED

A/N: OMG it's my first story. I thought it up only last week but I haven't had time to post the prologue or the first chapter so when I can it will be up. Please Review!

DISCLAIMER I do not own these characters. The characters are only owned by the "Great One" herself! JKRowling. Except those I make of course.

PROLOGUE

Harry Potter was watching the desk clock on his desk. It was give minutes to midnight and the owls had just started arriving with presents. He gave each owl a treat before they flew back home to their families or back to Hogwarts. Hermione's present was no doubt a book. Errol, the Weasley's owl had died a few days ago so they had to borrow Pig, Ron's owl to deliver the presents, which of course included a hand-made jumper from Mrs Weasley. Two owls came from Hogwarts. One with the list of school supplies, another item he had inherited from his parents and sweets and one of Hagrid's cake. Though he knew how bad Hagrid's cooking was he lit some candles anyway and blew them out as the alarm went off.

He suddenly heard a shriek from his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom and shot up quickly and grabbed his wand. He hurried to the door only to find it locked. _Alohamora _he sad quickly and peered out. He saw a dark figure with silver hair emerge from their bedroom. He looked into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy and his scar started burning. Lucius stepped a few steps closer to Harry Potter holding his wand out in front of him. Harry glared as he recognised another silver-haired figure. Draco Malfoy. Harry's head started spinning as he felt the powerful presence in the house. He quickly tried locking the door with a spell but Lucius had got there before he could and shouted, "Expelliarmous" and Harry was shot furiously backwards against the wall.

The father and son entered the room slowly. "Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here Potter" Draco sneered. Lucius shot his son a sideways glance and walked out of the room leaving the two students glaring at each other. Harry stood slowly.

"What have you done to them Malfoy?" he growled.

"Potter stop worrying about those idiot Dursleys and get over here quickly" Draco said pulling a wrapped parcel out of his robes.

Harry starred at the parcel in his enemies hands daring not to do what the other boy had asked.

"Why? So you can deliver me to your master?" Harry glared.

"Don't be an idiot Potter. I have not joined the Dark Lord and I don't plan on doing so. I'm just here so I don't get killed" he said giving him the evil eye and walking over to the other boy holding it out.

"Prove it Malfoy" Harry said but before he knew it Lucius Malfoy had appeared by the door again.

Lucius glared at his son as he realised what was going on. He raised his wand at his offspring. Harry realised soon realised that Malfoy was telling the truth and before Lucius could do the curse intended Harry had grabbed the parcel and Draco as the world started spinning.

They landed in a heap at what was the living room at Grimmauld Place. Harry's legs had somehow got themselves tangled up with Malfoy's. Draco shot a glare at his rival and they untangled their legs from each other.

Harry was wondering how he could thank Malfoy for saving his life when the side doors burst open and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lupin emerged through them. Mrs Weasley saw the state Harry was in.

"Harry James Potter. How dare you turn up here in the middle of the night dressed in only your pajamas with blood dripping from it and bringing along a Malfoy too" she tutted at them.

Draco stood and glared at the woman, "Mrs Weasley I have just risked my life to save my rival and I would expect more gratitude from you at least. But seeing as I am unwelcome here I might as well deliver myself and Potter to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters so they can be done with us" he glared at the shocked Weasley.

Tonks then stood in, "As much as grateful we are young Malfoy my I ask-" but before she could finish the doors burst open and Dumbledore came in.

"Mr Malfoy right on time. My I assume by the glares you are getting that you have not yet told them where you stand in this war?" he questioned Draco and Malfoy nodded.

"Very well. I must ask you to proceed to the kitchen where one of the House Elves has prepared something" he said strolling from the room and into the kitchen.

Harry stood up from the ground and he walked over to Malfoy. "Thanks" he whispered and followed the adults out of the room. Draco stood there for a minute while he questioned the actions of Potter in his mind.He then followed the flight of magical people into another room which was the kitchen.

The kitchen was set as it had been when Harry was last there. The table held a single empty vase in the middle and had no table cloth. Draco stood while the others positioned themselves around the table and were eyeing him waiting for him to sit down. Once he was seated a far bit away from the others Dumbledore began to explain the situation.

"Young Mr Malfoy has been in a terrible state with Voldermort" Draco winced at the name of his former master. "His father has been torturing the poor boy so that he has nearly gone as insane as the Longbottoms. We all know where they ended up and I was afraid that Draco would end in that state had he been living with his parents any longer" he looked around the circle of people. He looked at Harry and saw that he had slightly paled at the news.

Even though this was his enemy he also knew that he didn't want anyone not even Malfoy to go insane like the Longbottoms. He was going to put a stop to this madness soon and be rid of the Dark Lord for once and for all.

Lupin looked about to speak but he was forced to stop as an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Draco. Draco looked at the letter and he picked it up vigilantly and opened it.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_You are a traitor to our family. You have only put yourself into this mess. Therefore I must ask you never to return to Malfoy Manor again. How ever since you are still my son I will send all your belongings to your school. Your Gringotts account has been emptied so expect no sympathy from me or your mother boy._

_Lucius Malfoy_

He gulped at the letter and then got up and handed it to Dumbledore. Harry leaned over to read the letter and then looked at his enemy and saw the pale look on his face.

He shuddered and then stood up. All eyes were on him as he walked over to the youngest Malfoy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone stared at him and Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes as usual. Draco looked at him even more shocked than everyone else. He hesitated for a moment but did not push the other boy away.

Another owl had arrived from Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore read over it quickly standing to go he addressed the people in the kitchen. "Before I go Draco I must ask you to tell Harry of the Dursleys. Minerva needs me back at Hogwarts so I must leave you now. Farewell" he said leaving the room.

There was silence in the room and then it was broken by Mrs Weasley. "Dears I believe that it be best that you should be getting some rest. You will find that Hermione and Ron are in the rooms they were in last year and that you are still in the same room as well. Mr Malfoy we do not have any spare rooms at the moment but we have set up another bed in Harry's room so you can sleep there" Harry took his hand off Draco's shoulder.

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley. I will see you in the morning" the boys said at the same time. Blushing a little they exited the room and Harry led the way up the stairs.

Portraits remained uncovered on the walls and Harry walked quickly past the portrait of Sirius' mother. He remembered the boy following him and slowed down to let him catch up.

Malfoy hesitated for a second and then said. "Thanks Potter" and they found two beds in Harry's room waiting for them. They lay down on them and stared at the ceiling. In what seemed like hours were actually only minutes when Harry spoke.

"What did Dumbledore mean when he said to tell me about the Dursleys?" he asked into the darkness.

He heard a loud sigh from the shadows before he heard what he had feared, "My father killed them" and Harry hid his anger from the world as silent tears crawled down his face.


End file.
